


Long legs, lipgloss, princess parts.

by Battleaxe666



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fisting, Lesbians, Mommy Kink, Piss Play, age gap, degrading, female AU, mommy sharon, shalaska, smut is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battleaxe666/pseuds/Battleaxe666
Summary: Alaska had always been a brat. Sharon had always been so motherly and giving. Could one night at a stupid halloween party change their lives for the better? (ps I hate summaries forgive me)





	1. l a s k y ,

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi this is inspired by the tumblr blog sharonsgf and yeah enjoy boyos :)

Alaska had always been a brat, whining so her mom and dad bought her everything she wanted, her room piled high with beanie babies and little pink clothes. She always wanted the attention on her and not her brother, Cory, and because they couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes, her parents spoiled their little princess more and more. When she moved away from home, she realized she'd become so spoiled that she'd force herself to eat beans on toast for weeks on end just so she could buy herself a mink coat, or maybe a pair of Pleaser heels. She was a poor college student, her parents on the verge of bankruptcy. despite her best efforts to spend most of her actual loan money on living costs, she thought maybe she could ask her parents for $20 and pretend it was for food... she just couldn't keep up with it all. Even when her best friends Willam and Courtney told her she was foolish for throwing her student loan around, she couldn't exactly care less. For her it was a compulsion to be satisfied and to have beautiful things was to be beautiful.

She made her way down the shitty halls of the University of Pittsburgh, wiggling her ass as she walked, messy blonde hair trailing behind. Alaska noted that some tiny detail was slightly different. She walked to locker- number 268, which was almost fully covered with a brightly coloured poster reading "HALLOWEEN PARTY SPECTACULAR @.CLUBGORGON THIS SATURDAY" the bright lettering and pictures of people having a good time intrigued Alaska and like a lot of things it persuaded her to spend money. As she fiddled with the combination to retrieve her makeup bag, a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who!" The voice said, obviously pretending to mimic someone else. "Um, it's either Willam or Courtney..." Alaska guessed, quite certain that it had to be one of her best friends. They span her around to face them. "Haha it's both of us." Willam giggled. "Wow thanks guys," she drawled sarcastically, "really gave me a fair chance there."   
"Have you heard about the Halloween Party?!" Courtney asked, her accent making her sound as enthusiastic and nasal as ever. "It's this Saturday and I have just the dress! It's like a unicorn, pink and glittery and fun and..."   
Willam yawned as Courtney continued on about her dress. "So you coming?" Willam questioned.  
"Bitch it's a party of course I'm fucking coming!"  
"I'd be worried if you said no... anyway I've heard all the hot guys are going."  
She tossed her platinum hair over her glowing shoulder nonchalantly "Yeah."  
Alaska wasn't into guys but she wasn't open about her sexuality, even if her best friends witnessed her making out with girls at parties. Willam and Courtney bid her farewell, linking arms and going to class, the hype of the best party ever playing on their minds.  
Alaska was so ready. A new party, more girls, maybe, just maybe she'd get lucky.  
***  
Laska looked in to the vanity mirror, that she'd managed to salvage from her parents house, winding her platinum backcombed hair into a nest on the top of her head. She'd finished her makeup, her signature cat eye and a new addition of a painted pink lip. She was almost ready, dressed as sexy Miss Piggy, wearing her favourite pink faux leather skirt and a beautiful bralette that bought mindlessly, the thought of when she threw a $50 bill at the cashier crossed her mind. She sat on her pink mattress and tied the ankle cuffs on her pink platform heels, wishing, just wishing she could be young and careless and still have someone actually care about her. Sure Willam and Courtney cared, they tried to, but Alaska wanted so much more. She wanted support on so many levels.  
When she arrived outside Club Gorgon, it was decorated with spooky webs and cute pumpkins. She met up with Willam who came as a slutty skeleton, Courtney in her unicorn dress with a horn on the top of her head and out of the corner of her eye she was captivated by a beautiful woman dressed as Elvira. They all went inside together, fake IDs working as usual, leaving Elvira to her cigarette, and made their way straight to the bar ordering vodka shots.   
The lights of the club blinded Alaska to the point where she couldn't recognise the features of her best friends even when they were found making out with guys in a corner of the dance floor. Seeing them made Alaska jealous, jealous that after all they had each other, just in case they couldn't find cute boys to make out with. She resigned herself to the bar, considering the queues had gone down it was a good thing. Sitting pretty, perched on a barstool, was the Elvira girl from earlier. "Hey!" Alaska shouted over the drone like beats. The beats that gave her the courage, along with god knows how many vodka shots she'd downed. The older girl swivelled around to face her, taking in the features of Alaska's face. The arched eyebrows, eyes black as coal, cute nose and plumped lips, the top one protruding over the bottom one, looking sour and pouty like a child. "Hi sweet pea!" The older girl slurred, grabbing on to Alaska's hand. Alaska wondered if she was as drunk as "Elvira" seemed, however Alaska felt a pang in her stomach as she saw how gorgeous she looked up close. Beautiful sunken eyes, rounded and plump cheeks, a button nose and gorgeous, shapely thick lips that had obviously been injected. "Alaska,"she shook the hand not knowing what else to do. "Sharon." She turned and signalled a bartender to bring a couple of shots before gesturing Alaska to sit down. "So, baby, are you here alone?"  
"Uh... not really, my friends are here but they're tickling some dudes' tonsils right now."  
"Too bad, least ya have me,"  
Alaska blushed coyly as Sharon handed her a shot, peculiarly not even paying.  
"Drink up buttercup."  
They took their shots, Alaska coughing and Sharon crinkling her face up as the alcohol hit the back of her throat. "Fuck." Sharon seethed. "Want a bump?" Alaska, as a true good girl declined as Sharon took out her key and cocaine, doing a bump off the metal in plain view of the barman, who smiled when Alaska looked at him, dumbfounded. Sharon blotted her nostril with her thumb, inhaling the remains of the white powder with her head down, before turning back to Alaska and planting a rough, messy kiss on the younger girl's lips. To Sharon's surprise, she kissed back, her tongue less dominant than Sharon's but still the magnetic energy of the two pulling them closer and closer until Sharon broke it off- "Shall we take this outside, baby." Alaska nodded. Sharon stood up, taking Alaska by the hand and leading her out the club, nodding to the occasional bouncer or barman.  
When they got outside, Sharon offered Alaska a cigarette, which this time, she didn't decline. They lit their cigarettes and Sharon began, "I ordered an Uber for 10 minutes if you wanna come back to mine, maybe I could uh... see you in better lighting, to uh, see how beautiful you are." Alaska was unsure about going and leaving her friends, so she checked her phone to see no new notifications. 2:27am. She looked back at the older woman, only just realising the faint crinkles on her forehead. "Sure. Yeah I'd love to."  
"You don’t have to do anything but if you want to that’s great, baby." Sharon kissed her, the crass taste of smoke on their lips.


	2. m o m m y ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAEDSSSJJDJSJD

Alaska sat with her legs crossed, arms folded awkwardly in her lap, in the back of the car, pretending to be able to see out of the tinted windows. A lot was on her mind but the alcohol managed to make her pass it off and dismiss random thoughts that flew by. Her hair almost touched the bonnet so she wiggled downwards, relaxing and uncrossing her legs. Sharon's gloved hand tiptoed closer and closer to her thigh, fingers already dancing with delight. When the cool leather hit the younger girl's flesh she winced slightly, probably from touch deprivation. The sensation made the hairs on Alaska's body stand on end. 

Alaska decided that she was meant to feel awkward but around Sharon, she felt safer than ever. She gave up pretending to be distracted, snapped her head around and stared at the other girl's plumped lips, at how gorgeous they looked, she thought of how kissable they were and edging closer to her, how they could just scoop her up... and they did. Sharon's lips took the lead, now so dominant over Alaska's, making the younger girl moan between the pinky flesh of Sharon's inner lip. Sharon's hand swooped under the blonde's skirt, and the feeling of leather on Alaska's lace panties made her whimper. The heat of Alaska's pussy quickly neutralising the cold of the leather. 

In the front of the cab, the driver smiled strangely, as if he was on uppers. Alaska wondered how Sharon had that effect on everyone, the barman, the taxi driver and of course, Alaska. Deep in thought, she didn't register how Sharon's fingers circled the outline of Alaska's clit and although she tried keeping them in, a couple of moans escaped. "Ssh... be a good baby..." Sharon whispered into Alaska's hair, which made the younger girl embarrassed enough to bite the end of her cotton candy pink acrylic nail. "You like that huh?" Sharon teased. Alaska looked to the older girl, bringing out her puppy dog eyes and nodding. She reached over Alaska's seat belt and unclipped it, patting her own knee for Alaska to sit on. The girl clambered over Sharon's thighs, being careful of the height of her hair and straddled her, pouting when she was comfortable so Sharon couldn't resist kissing her. 

Deep in the older girl's embrace, Alaska felt herself get wetter, wondering if it had gone through her pants and onto Sharon's lap yet. She began whimpering, almost begging for Sharon to touch her, and when the car drove over a couple speed bumps, Alaska grinded herself into Sharon. 

Eventually yet perhaps too soon, the car sped to a holt and the taxi driver coughed when the two girls carried on, not bothering to realise that they'd already arrived. "Ahem... Mrs Needles?" Sharon peered around a thick wad of Alaska's hair. "Cmon lasky," Sharon began, opening the door so Alaska could disastrously clamber out. When Sharon got out of the car, she placed a hand in the small of Alaska's back and turned her to face the huge house behind them. 

"Woooooahhhhh."  
"I know right, baby."

Alaska had no words. How does an amazing gorgeous rich woman even become single, never mind picking her, a self proclaimed piece of glamorous trash out of a club to come home with her. "There has to be a catch." she told herself. Sharon guided her down the pathway, and onto the porch. The front door was midnight black and twice the height of Alaska, who usually had to bend down near doors, just in case. Sharon unlocked said door and pushed it open.

Inside was a hallway decorated with cobwebs, pumpkins and Halloween trinkets that contrasted the blood red walls. The borders looked like lace and the chandelier gleamed a beautiful hue of white light.  That, along with the blood red colour made Alaska feel comfortable and she could still feel her clit tingle in anticipation for a continuation of what happened in the car. Sharon led her into the hallway by her hand, and down into the living room. 

Grand was an understatement. The living room exceeded any expectations that one may have. The chandelier, a rusty gold, looked like actual candlelight and matched the mirror above the grand black fireplace across the room. The walls were pitch black and posters of strange animal sketches decorated the wall nearest the chimney breast. In contrast, the laminate was white and so pure, matching the sofa and the taxidermy polar bear rug. Roses sat on the mantelpiece, next to an array of posh alcoholic spirits and glass crafted tumblers.

Alaska liked the rug the most. Sharon urged her to touch it, caress the soft fur, to feel the life that it once had, while she poured them a glass of whiskey each. "50 year old malt. None of that watered down shit here, baby." Alaska took a swig and it made her cough. The taste was amazing yet overwhelming, as if it summarised the whole night. "You okay there doll?" Sharon asked, and Alaska nodded in response. She bent down to Alaska's level and asked, with her hands on her bent knees, whether Alaska wanted to go upstairs, smiling sexily as she did so. Alaska nodded again and reached for Sharon's hand. 

Sharon pulled her close, her hand sneaking around the small of Alaska's back as her lips met the younger girl's. Their tongues entwining in a blend of flavour, texture and lust, Sharon slightly nipping the end of Alaska's with her pearly teeth. Sharon pulled away, leaning back from her arm candy lover and asked, "Are you sure, baby?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Take me."  
Sharon scooped her baby up, an arm lifting Alaska's skinny legs effortlessly. She started carrying her up the spiral staircase, Laska's arm draped half heartedly around Sharon's neck, non intentionally tickling her collar bone with her acrylics.

When they got upstairs, Alaska craned her neck to see the huge double bed, black silk sheets, white fur blanket, fairy lights, just as if Sharon knew that she was gonna take Alaska home. She knew that if it was a generic hook up, Sharon wouldn't have used such gorgeous sheets, anything romantic at all and she would have been most likely taken to a hotel, not the older girl's house. Sharon lay Alaska on the bed, who immediately posed for her, shaking her cute little butt and sucking her fingertips playfully, as Sharon undressed and unpinned her hair. 

When Sharon was down to her black bralette and pants, she leant forward to the younger girl, reaching an arm across to the zip of the skirt and pulling as Alaska wriggled it down her hips. Alaska looked up at Sharon, noticing that her boobs were brimming over the edges of her bra, her black pants cutting into her curves and the faint outline of a tiny podge sitting above her panty line. Skirt thrown across the room and Alaska laying in the middle of the bed, Sharon pounced on top of her leaning to see Alaska's face, and began teasing laska's clit with her fingers.

"Alaska. I want you to moan for me, okay baby?"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Good girlie, such a good girlie,"

Alaska could have climaxed right there and then. Sharon knew this. She moved her hand over the edges of Alaska's wet lace pants as she kissed her lasky's forehead. She kissed right down to her nose, her mouth, made harsh loud love bites on her neck to Alaska's delight, stripped the younger girl of her bra and played with her nipples.   
"Such a perfect little baby."  
Alaska became impatient fast.  
"Please, please... sha- oh- Sharon! Please!"  
The edges of Sharon's lips curled into a smile. She knew how much Alaska needed this.

Sharon's smooth skin glided sensually over Alaska's, arms extending and cupping the other girl's chin. Alaska moaned just from the sensation of Sharon sliding down her and when Sharon's teeth grated across her hip bones and pulled her panties further down, Alaska could hardly stop herself from moaning and moaning. 

 

Soon Alaska's glistening pussy sat in front of Sharon's face, and the older girl swirled her tongue around her bud, her lips and folds.   
"Ah- ahh.." Alaska moaned, lifting her pelvis to ground her back into the bed.  
"Mmmm, so sweet for me baby. You taste so good."  
"Mhmmm... mommy!"

 

Alaska paused for a second when she realised she'd uncovered her fantasy to her lover. She stuck her pinky nail back in between her teeth.  
"Call me that again, baby..."  
"Mommy?"  
Sharon smiled, and stuck her tongue into Alaska's pussy violently.  
"Fuck!"  
Sharon twisted her tongue inside of Alaska which made the young girl writhe and wriggle more than ever. She began slurping on Alaska's pussy, sticking a finger in the young girl's tight asshole and pumping it to make her moan even more.  
"Cum for mommy, Laska."  
Sharon's tongue tasted the squirt that erupted from deep inside her baby, face becoming wetter with the substance, until Alaska was all done.

When Sharon flopped down next to her baby, lasky rolled over and kissed her sloppily, tasting herself on her mommy. Sharon turned to face her baby and wrapped her arms around her as they kissed to their hearts content.  
"Such a good baby for mommy..."  
Alaska beamed, her cheeks becoming round and red. When Sharon relaxed down on her back, Alaska laid on her mommy's podge, limbs strewn all over the place as Sharon played with her girlie's hair, right up until they both fell asleep.


	3. Red &

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska wakes up in bed with a stranger, but becomes easily attached to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This following part (ch 3-9) is gonna be based off of the gay hanky code, so I’m catering to all types of kinks. Also, you’re welcome.

Alaska stirred in her mommy's arms, realising what happened the night before, how one beautiful woman brought her home and gave her the best orgasm of her life. She turned to face the older woman and kissed the tip of her nose, noticing the tiny lines and patterned details of her makeup-less face. Sharon stirred and whined, opened her crystal eyes and greeted the younger girl with a grunt-like low pitched "Morning baby,". Butterflies swarmed in Alaska's stomach- she thought it was bad, maybe she'd fallen in love already, maybe she'd be nothing to this woman, maybe nobody will ever want her- Her lips curled down and her brow furrowed as tears welled in her eyes.  
"Uh-uh——" Alaska cried out almost silently and softly like a baby.  
"It's fine. I've got you."  
"But-"  
Sharon's arms tightened around Alaska's tiny chest pulling her closer. "Lasky, honey, I've got you, come on, good girl."

Alaska's eyes pooled with blue despair. "This isn't forever... you'll just leave me... that's all I am to you. A hookup. Sex and noth-"  
Sharon's long index finger silenced Alaska, who pursed her lips at the touch. "Baby. Ssh. Mommy's got you. It's all okay, I promise, Sweet Pea."  
Alaska's heart sang at the nickname, and the way Sharon referred to herself as her mommy. She closed her eyes and relished the way that Sharon's finger lightly rested on the skin of her lips, millimeters away from her tongue. Her lungs finally worked again and as she exhaled she opened her eyes and her lips curved upwards.

"Honey?"  
Alaska nodded.  
"You can stay here as long as you want. Let your mommy take care of you."  
The younger girl nodded again.  
They lay there, on their backs next to each other for a while, Sharon's fingers dancing in Alaska's hair, carefully detangling the knots from the night before.

"Can I shower?" Alaska asked, feeling groggy with a slight hangover.  
"Of course baby," Sharon replied concerned by the disruption. "Let momma set everything up first."

She leapt out of bed and donned a coal toned silky nightshirt, which barely hid the outline of her nipples, and swung her large, almost hourglass shape hips as she walked to the ensuite bathroom. Alaska stared at the ceiling while Sharon set up bath towels, an array of expensive soaps and lotions and turned the shower on. "It's ready when you are!" She called.

Alaska felt vulnerable walking to the bathroom butt naked, but she soon realised what Sharon had already seen and learnt from last night, and felt no longer afraid. She tied her hair up in a top knot with the aid of the large square illuminated mirror above the sink. When she stepped into the glass box shower, the hot water cascading onto her skin made her relax. She found herself softening up even though she had guessed that Sharon was just outside watching. And she was right.

Sharon was taking it all in, how the glass of the shower showed her exactly what she wanted to see, but when it had steamed up enough for Alaska's vision to be partial, she lowered her right hand to her pussy and began to touch herself. Gently, her fingers felt the throb of domination, proving how much she wanted to fuck Alaska, as it made her hard at just a simple passing thought. Alaska decided she wasn't gonna be shy anymore, so she playfully pressed her heated, puffed up lips up to the ice cold glass of the shower, looking for her mommy. Sharon saw the younger girl's face and quickly put her arm down and pretended to fix her hair.

Alaska jumped, dropping the loofah as she turned off the shower and stepped out. She quickly grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around her tiny frame, and turning to face Sharon.

"Alaska? Could you be a good girl and do mommy a favour?" Sharon said, sitting perched on a wooden laundry basket. "Of course," Alaska started, already feeling the warmth collect between her thighs and in the depths of her belly.  
Sharon's legs spread apart to reveal her wet pussy to Alaska. The older woman moved her finger to her clit, touched it lightly and kissed the tip of said finger. Alaska knew exactly what this meant.

The younger girl gasped inaudibly and dropped her towel immediately to crawl towards Sharon's pussy. She felt the cold tiles of the floor against her hands and knees and it hurt a little, but she was too far driven by her lust to care. Her lips touched Sharon's clit and kissed it, as though she were worshipping a Greek goddess of some sort. Sharon moaned immediately at the touch of Alaska's lips on her. She knew her baby was teasing. Grabbing her damp hair wildly, Sharon pulled Alaska close to her throbbing pussy and through the desperate action of the older girl, Alaska began frantically sucking and licking, trying so hard to please her mommy. Sharon moaned at the good job her girlie was doing and encouraged her by vocalising it all. She climaxed within a few minutes of this manic lustful encounter, and lifted Alaska up to standing level to kiss her baby and taste her own pussy.

"Uh, Alaska, that was so so good." Laska smiled and crossed her arms sheepishly at the approval. Still panting, Sharon began, "Mommy thinks you deserve a treat for being such a good baby girl."  
"Uh-huh?"  
"How'd you like a massage baby? Let mommy take care of you?"  
"Yeah!"

Sharon swanned out into the bedroom and laid a dark towel on the sheets. "Lay here." She snarled. Alaska did as she was told, ripped out her hair tie and tottered towel-less to flop onto the bed.   
Sharon straddled the young girl, sitting on the ridge of her ass and began oiling her up. Her crinkled hands felt their way up and down Alaska's back, counting each poky rib, feeling the gliding contour of her waistline, enjoying the smoothness of her peachy skin. She barely attempted to actually massage Alaska at all, instead she had this idea of just touching her baby, just getting used to her new toy's body as well as teasing. Sharon told herself just to feel Alaska's body, to get used to it, but something in the pit of her stomach wanted more, something inside of her wanted to make Alaska her bitch and that same something knew that Alaska felt exactly the same. It all made sense. The younger girl calling her "Mommy," the way her tongue would always take the lead, the way she wanted so much control over everything...

"Let me touch you."  
Alaska nodded.  
So she went for it. Slicked her index finger in oil, de-straddled the young girl and very slowly and steadily, inserted the lubed finger into Alaska's asshole. The blonde's hips bucked instantly, causing her to kneel and flip her untied hair back.

"Uhhhh- mamaaa..."  
"Take it baby."

Alaska's ass slid onto Sharon's finger taking the entire digit. Sharon understood her baby's neediness and inserted her middle finger too as Alaska grunted. She fucked herself against the fingers and felt it radiate through her being.  
"More please mommy."  
Sharon added her ring finger as Alaska's thrusts backwards became more frequent and manic. She felt the pleasure of serving her mama's sexual desires which made her want more and more.

"Does my baby want more?"  
"Yes... mama... pl-"

Sharon let her fuck her pinky finger too, as Alaska's words stopped dead in their tracks, reducing to just moans. Alaska became hot and flustered, sweating from riding so fast and becoming tired as her mommy grabbed her ass with her free hand.

"Alaska."  
"Yeah."  
"Stop being so needy and let me fuck you."

Sharon's thumb glided in, feeling Alaska's hole stretch more and more. Her eyes watered as the older girl thrusted into her with her fingers and thumb. She moaned like an animal, taking Sharon's knuckles, as she felt her wetness drip onto the towel. Sharon became violent with her thrusts, it felt like she was twisting inside Alaska's ass, as the younger girl became closer and closer to coming.   
"Good girl... such a good girl."  
Sharon's free hand tangled in Alaska's hair, making her baby coo as she became frantic and sweaty screaming "Mommy! Mommy!" A smile spread across Sharon's plumped lips, creases forming where her botox needed topping up.

"Cum for mama."

Alaska came on command once again, much to the older girl's delight. The towel caught most of the younger girl's squirt but Sharon strategically placed her mouth under the girl's pussy to get the rest. After her girlie had rode out the orgasm, Sharon removed herself from Alaska's hole and went to wash her hands in the bathroom.   
From the sink, she said, "I like making you come, lasky. It's like turning on a hose because you can't stop squirting."  
Alaska rolled over, freeing the towel in a giggly girlish frenzy, her body still coming down after her orgasm.   
The older girl came over and lifted her chin, planting a kiss on her soft lips. As they were close, hot breath between them, Sharon began, "But the worst part is- I just wanna fuck you all over again."  
Alaska's lips parted curving upwards as she let out a small giggle.


	4. y e l l o w  &

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next in the hanky code/kink to colour world is yellow. Piss play. Expect explicit kinky bullshit.

"So Alaska, what are you into?"

Alaska hated University. She used to be pretty scholarly in high school. Yet she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy her degree, or that it was a waste of her parents' life savings but when it meant she was a thirty-five minute drive away from Sharon, sometimes it felt lonely. Courtney and Willam didn't exactly know that she was seeing someone, mainly because they were both huge gossips. Although they begged her to tell them why she smiled when her phone went off, she didn't want to tell them and exploit Sharon. They became quite distant as she spent less time looking at them and more time looking at her phone. She really wished she didn't have to go home every night or work in the library until the crack of dawn, but she told herself that at weekends, it would all be worth it. 

Alaska sat in her usual spot in the library, on an ambient Thursday afternoon, daydreaming about how it had been almost a week since she last saw Sharon. Her legs began to swing and her body became restless with the indulgent thoughts that clouded her mind. This was how she realised that she was absolutely dying to see her mommy. Sharon had changed a lot for her, she thought, realising how her libido had increased, how she'd become desperate for the older woman and how she couldn't fucking wait to see her. As if Alaska's style wasn't already cutesy, she began wearing more knee high socks and little hair bows. Today's outfit comprised of a white patterned crop top, a pair of pastel shirt dungarees, and cute little knee high socks with tiny pastel bows on them, along with a simple pair of sneakers. Suddenly, she thought about how amazing it would be to surprise Sharon, to just turn up out of the blue, on this Thursday afternoon, which would truly prove how desperate and clingy she was. 

She shut her laptop screen, packed it into her rucksack, grabbed her phone and headed towards the bus stop opposite the campus exit. Nobody could know where she was going, and the reason why so somehow it excited her beyond belief. Although she needed the toilet, she was afraid to run in to her classmates or see anyone before her swift exit, plus she had the hassle of wearing dungarees too. 

Once on the bus, Alaska put in her pink headphones, pressed shuffle and relaxed a little, knowing that she'd left unseen. That was until about fifteen minutes later when she felt her bladder quickly becoming full and heavy. She knew she needed to go. Like as soon as possible. But she was still twenty minutes away from the rich part of town. She squirmed and wriggled in her seat in an attempt to relieve the discomfort. The bus' vibrations were making it worse, sometimes needing to pee turned the younger girl on, and her clit became hyper sensitive to the pulses of the vehicle. She needed help, or for the bus to at least hurry up a little. Sitting awkwardly, with her legs crossed, she wondered what her mommy would do- whether she'd like seeing her baby girl desperate- but the thoughts weren't helping, Alaska was getting even more turned on, vibrations becoming ripples which reached her core. She had to do something.  
A💕- Mommy, I'm omw 2 c u it was gonna b a surprise but i rlly need to pee 🤦🏼♀️x

The younger girl sat there in silence and agony for a few minutes before her phone screen lit up.  
S🧛🏻♀️- I'm going to have to take care of you when you get here Lasky. We can't have my baby girl wetting herself now can we? X

Alaska was immediately aroused by the thought, then she became scared. Staring at the civilians around her who would obviously know if she lost control, and how they'd laugh at her, and stare at the wet patch on her dungarees. She meekly typed back.  
A💕- Uhh I'm on the bus 2 mama, I'm scared . I don't wanna piss myself 🙈x

She wasn't as scared as she made out, but she played it out for her mama, hinting about her humiliation kink just for the sexual gratification her mama would give her. She stared at her phone, pressing on her bladder a little bit until it flashed again.  
S🧛🏻♀️- Do you want me to send a chauffeur for you baby? I don't want you being all wet and desperate when I'm not there to see. X

Shit. She realised how much she wanted to be wet and desperate for Sharon, to see her mommy looking down into her pleading eyes with nothing but desire on the mind. She felt herself slipping a little, but somehow regained control of her bladder, telling herself it would all be worth it.   
A💕- I think I'll b ok Mommy, I'm close 2 urs anyway, then I'll run 2 see u 💖x 

Sharon's phone pinged again. She looked up from her glass of red wine, slipped her tortoise print reading glasses further up her nose and typed back.   
S🧛🏻♀️- Okay, sweet pea. Hold it in for mommy. I can't wait to get my hands on you. X

She was excited, now knowing that Alaska was on her way and placed her phone on the mantle, screen down. She then shooed the maid and housekeepers, tipping them a generous $50 to never ask questions.   
A few seconds after the rabble had left, Sharon's lonesome phone pinged again.   
A💕- I rlly need u mommy 💋x

Sharon let out a small primal moan, sat back down on her favourite chair and messaged back, swigging the wine before hitting send.

Alaska pressed the bell to get off the bus. Seconds later she checked and noticed a text from Sharon which gave her butterflies.  
S🧛🏻♀️- I know you do, you're desperate. I can't believe you were going to turn up out of the blue because you need me that much. Desperate little girls deserve to be punished. 😈x

She felt so excited and full of lust that she bounced towards the exit, forgetting that she was meant to be incognito. The bus jerked, and Alaska fell to the side, grabbing a pole as she lurched over a familiar looking girl.  
"Alaska?"  
"Uh-I..."  
"What are you doing up here?"  
The driver speeded to a halt and Alaska ran off of the bus, afraid that the mystery girl would tell someone, like Willam or Courtney. They weren't meant to know. As much as she felt absolutely terrible for keeping her relationship with Sharon a secret, she knew her friends wouldn't understand, especially the part where she's dating a woman twenty years her senior. 

She planned out a lie, as she ran to Sharon's mansion, about a friend who happened to live in Pittsburgh, or maybe a rich distant family member, or even better yet- she'd got a job as a maid, working for a rich family. Yes. Alaska ran even quicker, feeling the fluid in her bladder bounce and slosh around. Running down the perfectly paved streets, past the suburban houses and down the woodlands, Alaska felt herself becoming more and more desperate.   
A💕- Ur right mommy i am desperate. I need u so much xx

Having a break from mixing some cookie dough for later, Sharon read the message. She instantly ran up the grand stairs and changed into a black velvet matching underwear set, pulling her regular oversized shirt on top to look half decent, as she was aware the curtains were open. She ripped the bobble out of her updo, letting her jet black hair frame her large breasts. She slinked back down the stairs and unlocked the door, not even reaching her wine glass in the living room when Alaska sped into the house. The younger girl, who had quickly discarded her shoes, jumped on her mommy, her legs wrapping around Sharon's hips, as the older woman managed to grab her bum. Alaska's gangly arms were thrown around Sharon's neck haphazardly, almost tugging at black strands of hair.   
"Mam-uh."  
Alaska's bladder impacting against Sharon made her even more desperate.  
"What's wrong? Is my dirty little girl gonna make a mess?"  
Alaska replied only in needy, dirty moans. She felt herself pushed to the edge already, but she knew that Sharon's teasing had only just begun.  
"Come on, sweet pea, let mommy take care of it all."

Sharon carried her baby up the stairs, and not to her bedroom, but to a second bathroom that Alaska had never seen. It was like a hotel bathroom, except it had a large walk in shower instead of a bath. The walls were tiled pure white, and a single toothbrush sat in a beaker on the side. Alaska jumped down, and began to undo her dungarees, ferociously unclipping one strap before Sharon restrained her with a forceful kiss. The older woman's hands traced down Alaska's back, and round her waist, the right hand trailing even further down towards her pussy, before lightly pressing on the swell of her bladder, causing her to moan.  
"Aww, baby."  
Sharon's hand began to pulse on the organ, causing Alaska to feel pleasurably sore. She moaned, looking into her mommy's dark eyes.  
"Use your big girl words, lasky. What do you want?"  
"Pee."  
Sharon undressed her baby, not as painfully slow as Alaska predicted, until the blonde was down to just a pair of pink knickers and her knee high white socks. Sharon then kissed her baby again and pushed her into the shower. She turned around to face the sink and set the tap running a small constant stream, before discarding her shirt and joining Alaska in the shower, closing the door behind them.

"Look at you. All sweaty from running to me." Sharon started, before licking the beads of sweat from inbetween her baby's tits.  
"All horny from needing me."  
She pressed Alaska's bladder and snaked the same hand in between the young girls thighs, caressing her already overstimulated clit with a single finger.  
"You're all helpless baby. There's nothing you can do but let your bladder go. You've got no choice but to piss yourself, like the dirty desperate girlie you are."  
Alaska whimpered, wanting, so badly to let go and feel the warmth running down her legs, soaking her panties even more, but she couldn't do it, she needed more. She really accepted that she was mama's little slut.  
Sharon grabbed Alaska's wrists and pinned them to the cold tile wall. She kissed her baby forcefully with huge amounts of lust. One hand lowered to Alaska's clit, circling it to tease even more.  
"Come on baby. For mama. I don't mind the mess."  
Alaska replied in moans once more, unable to form words, never mind sentences. Sharon slipped down Alaska, and onto her knees, looking up at the blonde's covered pussy. Soon becoming impatient, Sharon pressed hard on Alaska's bladder.  
"Piss for mommy, dirty girl."  
The forceful tone caused Alaska to finally let go, feeling the warm stream gush out of her as she became very wet and very relieved.  
"Aaah- mommy! So good!"  
Her socks soaked, becoming splashed and transparent in places, her panties taking on a yellow tinge too, as the dark patch formed. Sharon, who was below the blast, stuck out her tongue to take some of the piss that squirted out at such an uncontrollable speed.

"That's my messy little baby."  
Alaska purred in response, as she watched Sharon become wet with her piss. She filled the older girl's mouth, and watched her spit it like a fountain, eyes becoming glazed over with desire. Abruptly, Alaska stopped pissing, as if she'd paused.  
"Mommy-"  
She knelt down beside Sharon, and kissed the older girl, moaning at the brash taste of piss that lingered in her mouth. She tasted it properly, exploring her mommy's entire mouth with her tongue.

Sharon's hands ran up Alaska's torso, over her shoulders and clasped either side of her neck, plucking her out of the kiss. Their grip tightened around the young girl's throat, Alaska feeling herself become hot and yet so helpless once again, before the iron grip was broken, and she was slapped across the face.  
"Uh-"  
"Tell me if you like that baby, okay."  
"Yes mama. Please. Again."  
Sharon slapped her a tiny bit harder, one of her nails creating a tiny cut in Alaska's bottom lip, which began to bleed. The older woman grabbed her by the cheeks, pushing her face in and sucked her lip until the blood was almost gone.   
"You are mine, Lasky, you must tell me when you are coming to see me. You must follow my instructions, or you will be punished."  
"Uh-ah..."  
"Use your big girl words please baby."  
"Okay mommy. But I still need to pee a little."  
"Sit down, legs in front of you."

Sharon stood up and undressed as Alaska shuffled around to get into the right place, the cold tile heating against her spine.  
"Take off those dirty clothes."  
Alaska stripped off the wet garments from her body, bending her knees for comfort before Sharon snatched them from her grasp. The older woman placed them on a ledge and lowered the shower head to be over the both of them, turning it on. Now that the water rained down on them both, Alaska became even more hot for her mommy, complying when Sharon tapped her legs for her to open them. The older girl seemed to dive down in between her thighs, licking up her pussy oh so delicately. She parted her long black hair and looked into her baby's eyes with longing and domination.

She pressed a kiss to Alaska's lips once more, forcefully, and the younger girl could taste her pussy.  
"Baby made a mess, huh?"  
Alaska looked up through heavy eyes, nodding and bringing her right thumb up to her chin, sliding it against the slippery skin to her mouth. Sharon's hands moved to Alaska's sweet breasts and circled her hard nipples, the smooth skin becoming velvety under her touch. She had now basically straddled the thin girl, her thighs hot against Alaska's hips.   
"C'mon sweet pea, touch mommy."  
The younger girl's hands meekly kneaded Sharon's large breasts, as she watched her pretty mommy moan. Sharon grinded herself purposely against Alaska's bladder a little, in pleasure, which made the young girl sore, realising she needed to pee even more. Alaska was in heaven as Sharon kissed her again, the pain and the pleasure bubbling inside of her, telling her that she needed to cum.

Sharon leant over Alaska, grinding against her pubic bone as the younger girl placed one of her nipples in between her soft lips. She sucked, needing to please, longing to be submissive.   
"Suh- such a good baby..." Sharon purred.  
To Alaska's delight, two fingers were slid into her pussy. Sharon's free hand snaked around her baby and settled pinning her arms up. Alaska ferociously sucked and rode the fingers, moaning like an angel. As her baby became more sweaty and frantic, Sharon smiled more and more.  
"Ma. Ma. Mama. Moooommmmy."  
Sharon stopped holding her baby's arms and sat up, fingers still deep in an ethereal rhythm with Alaska.  
"I need to uh..."

Sharon dragged Alaska from underneath her, gripping her neck and thighs, to pin her up against the tiled wall. Their makeup ran under the hot sprinkling of the shower, but neither of them bothered to save it. Sharon pumped a third finger in Alaska's pussy forcefully as the young girl began to cry out for her mommy. The iron grip around her neck tightened and as she squirted, climaxing around Sharon's fingers, Alaska swore she saw stars.

"Sweet, sweet, desperate dirty little baby," Sharon cooed.  
Alaska's lips curled into a hazy smile.

"We better get you all nice and clean."


End file.
